


Pillows

by ElZacharie



Series: RvB Fluff War [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autism, Implied Relationships, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, RvB Fluff War, implied autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose builds Church a blanket fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/gifts).



"Chuuuurch!" Caboose called from the bedroom, "Come here! I have something I want to show you."

Church rubbed his sore eyes and closed the laptop with a sigh before dragging himself out of his chair. He'd been working for hours on his term paper, his focus shattered by lack of sleep and the banging of Caboose as he ran through the house with no Tex to keep him in check. The other man had been giggling almost nonstop, mumbling to himself and cheering from time to time. Whatever it was that Caboose wanted to show him, it had better be worth it, or he wasn't going to be responsible for what he would do.

"To-do!" Caboose cried as he entered, arms outstretched to show off...

"Caboose?"

"Yes, bestest friend?"

"Is that a pillow fort?"

"Mhm!"

"We don't even own this many blankets..."

"I borrowed some from the reds!"

"Sup," Grif grumbled from somewhere deep inside the fort.

Church shook his head and rubbed his temple. There was no bed or floor in sight, the blankets and pillows set up to look like an actual castle, complete with windows. It was wonderfully crafted, with a skill he'd never would've expect Caboose to be capable of. Tex was going to kill them if she found out they'd made a pillow fort without her.

"You seemed like you were having trouble sleeping, but you like it when we build forts," Caboose whispered, pulling at his fingers. "I don't like it when you're tired."

Oh. That explained it.

"Alright, buddy. Let's put it to use. But we better wait until Tex gets back before we take it down; you know how she gets."

Caboose brightened like the sun and made a happy noise, flapping his hands before dragging Church inside and hugging him tight.


End file.
